Hush Little Baby
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2007 Morgan and Garcia get together after a tough case closes. PWP.


Title: Hush Little Baby

Title: Hush Little Baby  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia  
Rating: NC-17 (smut and language content)  
Summary: Morgan and Garcia get together after a tough case closes.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Criminal Minds franchise, or Morgan or Garcia.  
Feedback: as always, yes please, Shreds and nits by PM only, thanks.  
Written: 2007

The case was finally closed. It had been a particularly tough one that had left Morgan full of pent-up energy. He needed a good work out at the gym. The office was deserted, everyone had already left…gone on to celebrate at Frankie and Benny's eatery. Even Hodges and Gideon had gone along to celebrate.

For some reason though, he hadn't wanted to go. He craved some solitude after working together so closely with his colleagues for three weeks. It's not that he didn't like them, it's just that he preferred his own company tonight. Yeah, all he needed was a good workout, followed by a shower.

He gathered up his gym kit from his locker but as he headed out of the department, Morgan saw a light still spilling out from under the AV room door…_Garcia must still be here,_ he thought to himself.

Knocking lightly, he pushed open the door to find Penelope Garcia sitting at her desk with her head bowed. All the monitors were switched off and the room felt oddly silent and eerily dark. The only sound he could hear was the soft muffled sobs coming from Garcia.

Morgan closed the door and dropped his kit bag wedging it shut before walking over to Garcia and crouching beside her. "It was a tough case, huh, Baby Girl?" He whispered softly, one hand reaching up to brush her bangs from her eyes.

Her eyes raised enough to meet his, and he noticed she had taken her glasses off. He was suddenly struck by how pretty her eyes were.

She looked at him through wet eyelashes, "Oh Sugar, you must think I'm really soft." She dabbed her eyes with her tissue again before letting her hands fall back into her lap, limply.

"No, baby girl, I don't think you are soft at all. Just human. It would take a monster to not be affected by all that we see," he assured her. Morgan casually let one hand rest on her thigh, smiling softly at her.

"How do you do it, Morgan? How do you get over seeing these things? How can you do it day after day?" Garcia was keenly aware of Morgan's close proximity to her. For heaven's sake, she'd had a crush on him from the first moment she had set eyes on him. Now, here he was, comforting her with innocently suggestive hands and those big, sexy, brown eyes. She squirmed in her chair, tugging her red, pleated skirt down over her thighs.

"How do I do it? Because it gives me great satisfaction to put these monsters – the abominations – behind bars, where they belong. That is what makes me do this job day after day. Serving justice for those who can't."

Garcia felt Morgan tense as he spoke. At that moment, she knew it affected him more than he was willing to admit, and without thinking, she reached out and cupped his cheek against her palm.

Morgan covered Garcia's hand with his own and saw a sudden flicker of shyness in her eyes as she bit her cherry-red stained bottom lip.

Without either of them realizing, their bodies had drifted closer together until their foreheads almost met, and their breaths mingled.

Morgan knew he should stop now, he knew relationships between colleagues were frowned upon – although not banned – but where Garcia was concerned, he couldn't hold back. Especially when he saw her this upset. "You just have to put things into perspective, baby girl," he whispered, his voice a seductive waft of air.

He spun her computer chair around and slipped between her thighs whilst knotting one hand in her hair and pulling her towards him. He paused for a second before devouring her lips with a red-hot kiss. His tongue pushed it's way into Garcia's sweet mouth, twisting and tasting.

When he finally released her, she was panting breathlessly. Her whole body trembled with desire for the dusky, muscle-bound hunk. She felt like all her fantasies were coming true. She had dreamt about the sexy criminologist for so long now and she had never once, not for one moment, imagined he felt the same way about her.

"Derek…we shouldn't…be…" but Garcia couldn't say anymore as Morgan kissed again, with complete and total abandon.

His hands roamed every curve of her body, settling to cup a full, round breast in his palm. His thumb tormented the hard bud of her nipple through her cherry-print blouse. Morgan felt her thighs tighten against his hips. He groaned and gripped her hips, pushing into the curve of her groin so she could feel how hard he was for her.

Garcia's hands trembled as they traced the hard bulges of his biceps. She curled her fingers around the twin muscles and squeezed. No other man could ever feel this good in her hands ever again, she thought, running them up over his shoulders and down his back to his tapered waist. Pulling his t-shirt out of his pants, she slipped her hands under to feel his hot skin.

Morgan growled as he felt her hands exploring his body. He wanted to do the same and started undoing her blouse, button by button, until he was done. The fabric slipped off her shoulders and he let it fall to the floor, exposing two full, firm, creamy mounds of pink lace enclosed flesh.

Bowing his head, Morgan kissed along the deep V of the lace, inhaling the delicate feminine scent that lingered in the ravine between her bountiful bosoms.

Garcia boldly tugged at Morgan's shirt and he paused in his ministrations to pull it off, throwing it on the floor. "Oh Sugar, you have no idea how many times I have imagined this," she smiled, her eyes full of wicked delight at the sight of his bare torso.

"As many times as I have imagined doing this with you," he grinned. His gaze dropped to her exposed stocking tops. "Your voice on the cell drives me crazy. I wanna talk to you all the time. I keep finding excuses to call you."

Garcia could do nothing but lean back and sigh as Morgan resumed exploring her lush body. Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra and slid the straps down off her shoulders. It joined the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

A whoosh of air left Morgan's lungs as two pert cherry red nipples came into view, begging to be sucked and bitten. Wasting no time, he bent his head and wrapped his lips around one highly sensitive bud. He felt her shiver as he took the weight of her other breast in his hand, stroking the pebbled nipple with his thumb.

Morgan's cock strained against the fabric of his pants. What had been an ache before was now a full-on throb. He wanted to fuck her. Right here. Right now.

Once again, he released his ministrations on her, quickly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, pushing them down over his hips, freeing his impressively large erection.

Garcia gasped. She had never seen a cock that huge before. She licked her lips in anticipation. Without a moments notice, she reached out and wrapped her hand around the marbled shaft and stroked firmly.

Morgan watched her from under heavily lidded eyes. Lust ran through every vein in his body and poured out of his fingertips.

He pushed her skirt up around her hips and roughly yanked her panties down over her curvy thighs, over her red wedge shoes, throwing them recklessly over his shoulder with a wink.

Garcia sighed…a long, deep moan. One hand roamed over Morgan's buff body while the other still pumped up and down his shaft.

"Shit! Pen, do you have any idea what you do to me? How crazy you drive me? Talking to you…on the cell…calling me sugar…" Morgan was panting heavily, breathlessly, his voice slaked with a desperate need.

"Well, sugar…how do you think I feel? I have…to listen…to your voice…hot…thick…suggestive…you get me all wet…just listening to you…calling me baby girl…" she panted. She could feel her juices running out of her, soaking the chair beneath her ass.

Morgan growled deeply. His hands drifted towards Garcia's soaking wet pussy. A fingertip dipped in between her labia to stroke her, tease her clit, torment her tight entrance.

He had to have a taste. Had to taste her sweet honeyed juices. Pushing her legs as far apart as the chair would allow, he crouched low enough to flick his tongue over her swollen nub. It quivered and trembled. He spread her pussy lips with his thumbs and delved deeply into her wet hole, drinking down her juices – he wanted more, he wanted everything she could give him.

Garcia was beginning to wonder if she had fallen asleep at her desk. She must be dreaming. But then, even in her dreams, Morgan had never been this hot. She bit her lip in a desperate bid to stop herself from crying out loud.

Morgan couldn't stand it an longer. He'd toyed with her long enough, now he needed to fuck her, fill her and make her come.

"Don't move," he whispered, moving across the room to scramble through his gym bag. "Condom," he explained when he saw the puzzled expression cross Garcia's face. She nodded and watched him search through his gym bag for the Holy Grail.

Just as he found what he was looking for, there was a knock on the AV room door. "Hello? Is there anyone in there? It's the janitor…"

"Fuck!" Morgan spluttered. "Err…yes. We were just packing up. Come back later."

Garcia giggled, jumping off the chair and snatching up her clothes. "We shouldn't be doing this anyway, Derek," she whispered.

"No, you're right," he stood, tucked himself back in his pants, and zipped up. "We should go back to my place and spend the night finishing this off."

Garcia smiled. It appeared that dreams really did come true.

Not The End.


End file.
